Worst Burger Ever
by 7kstar
Summary: Mild spoilers for Season 5. Brother's fight, it's written in the Brother's Handbook. Sam's determined to get the last word. Can Dean win even if the odds are against him?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own them but they do stir my imagination. I'm only borrowing them, so can I keep them…can I? _***Pouts* **_No…darn.

**A/N:** A short little one shot I found on my computer. I added a short twist. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Worst Burger Ever!**

To think this all started over a stupid burger. Dumb little brothers and their constant urge to be right. "I'll show you," as a voice interrupted inner dialogue.

"Dean, get in the car now!"

"No."

"Dean, get in the car or…"

"What, you'll beat me into submission, already done that with Ruby remember, Sam. I'm leaving."

"Dean, I'm not asking, Get. In. the. Car!" Anger radiated off him, as his fingers clenched the steering wheel tight.

"Sam," He clamped his mouth shut and looked away.

Neither was willing to back down, yet, Sam wasn't quite ready to pummel his brother into submission. Dean refused to admit he might collapse at any minute and didn't hesitate to add fuel to confrontation. "Not going back," only his stubborn pride allowed him to put one foot forward at a time.

"Why do you always have to do it the hard way?"

"Who died and made you boss?"

"Dammit Dean, I'm trying, I'm really trying but you're not making it easy."

"Not suppose to. I've been alone before and I can do it again. Go on back to college, boy." He deliberately baited his brother, expecting him to walk away.

"I should pummel you until I can knock some sense into that thick head of yours."

"Go for it, don't let my busted ribs stop you, who taught you to fight in the first place. Don't let my being a little under the weather stop you." Dean swayed from another untimely dizzy spell not ready to cave to his brother's demands.

Sam pulled the car over and easily caught up with his brother. Almost hovering, he switched tactics and tried to cajole Dean into accepting the obvious. "Dean, we'll figure it out together, but get in the car before you faint."

"I don't faint." His stumble betrayed his resolve to keep walking and his little brother didn't hesitate to use it to his advantage.

"Of course not, that would destroy your reputation, right." A half smirk appeared as he tried to introduce a bit of humor into the situation. Cautiously he guided Dean to passenger's side door.

Dean momentarily avoided eye contact. "Don't make me go back, I can't…"

"Dean, you almost died, whether you like it or not, my only concern is making sure you recover. But I will allow you a change of scenery on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You, don't try to run off again."

"I didn't run off, I just needed to get a breath of fresh air."

"That's what you call it. You always have to have the last word don't you."

"Big Brother code," he mumbled before slipping towards oblivion.

Sam drove around the block one more time making sure that Dean was fast asleep. Just as soon as the doctor's cleared it, he would keep his promise. But for now his brother would remain a guest at Hotel California Baptist Hospital. He couldn't help the snicker whenever he thought of the name. Maybe he had been wrong to play the song just as his brother had been given his last dose of pain meds. He never thought Dean capable of escaping as fast as he had with all of his complications. Of course, he should have known better. But just as soon as his brother recovered, Sam would pack them both up and hit the road, proving the song false.

* * *

Dean couldn't believe his rotten luck. He had tried more times than he could count to escape from the stupid hospital. Sam never remembered. Just like the stupid song, Hotel California and worse, stuck in the damn hospital. At first he had smashed the radio to bits, but when the song kept playing no matter what he did, he couldn't help but scream.

"Sir, you need to relax."

"Look, doc, I just need to leave. You promised me I could leave tomorrow. Well, it's tomorrow so times a wasting."

"Sorry sir, but you can never leave. But I look forward to your escape attempt tomorrow. I'm afraid because you were a bad boy; I'll have to add a new injury though. So what would you like, a broken jaw or a sprained ankle?"

"Doesn't matter what I pick, you'll do whatever you want anyway. I'll escape or die trying. You'll never win."

"Such a cute boy. Broken jaw it is. Now I wonder how you'll convince Sam to help you leave today?"

Sam entered unaware of the prior conversation. "Damn it Dean, stop trying to get up. I can't even leave you alone long enough to go to the bathroom."

Despite the effort, he managed to give Sam a finger salute. Now he couldn't even talk about his frustration with his mouth wired shut. You'd think your brother could detect something as conspicuous as having your mouth wired shut.

"The nurse said you could have a chocolate shake."

Dean looked away, accepting his fate. His small consolation prize, he and Sammy trapped in the same place together.

"Dean we're not staying here for long, just for now. Not sure what you're so nervous about, it's just a song. Relax, just as soon as your broken jaw, broken left ankle, bruised ribs, and your concussion isn't an issue, I'll create the perfect escape plan. I never thought I would say this, but you're right, they do create the worst burgers ever." He chuckled when he realized that he had finally won. "Guess I finally got in the last word."

Dean rolled his eyes and looked away. The stupid song played in the background,

"Last thing I remember, I was running for the door  
I had to find the passage back  
to the place I was before  
"Relax, " said the night man,  
"We are programmed to receive.  
You can check-out any time you like,  
but you can never leave!"

* * *

Thanks for reading and if you want to make Dean feel better leave a review. Poor Dean is begging for some pie to satisfy his sweet tooth after the torture I put him through. Would appreciate it; if you left grammar errors in a PM.

Did you make Dean smile or leave him twisting in the wind? :)


End file.
